Secrets
by x-kitty-x
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have a secret.. What if InuYasha knows something even Kagome doesn't? InuKag pairing, with an occational MirSan fluff. Read on! Rated for possible future Chapters.


I don't own Inuyasha or any other character/place/plot/ect in the series, I just write what I wish were episodes P

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha, hadn't realized what day it was. By noon, him and the others were hot on Naraku's sent, and it was mixed in with blood. Naraku's blood. He was still retreating from the confrontation they had in the morning. Who knew how much closer the others had gotten to him.

It was getting later and Kagome insisted they stop and find solitude in an abandoned hut. She didn't want to risk anyone finding out when Inuyasha was at his weakest, and she threatened to use the dreaded 'S' word until he agreed.

The sun was setting, 'Not here, not now, of all times to become human! I was so close. I'm always so close.' His eyes narrowed in frustration as his grip tightened around the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Oh how he hated the New Moon.

All he could do was sit back and recollect the series of events that took place throughout the day while watching the fire's light dance against the walls of the hut.

FLASHBACK

Naraku was surrounded by all of his foes, and they all attacked at once, weakening him, and bringing him closer to his demise. He had to escape before Miroku could open his wind tunnel. There was little hope of killing him without the location of his heart, but if sucked into the Kazanaa, there would be no body to regenerate. Then an evil smirk crawled upon his face when he saw the window of opportunity.

Kagome was out of arrows, and left open for attack as Naraku sent one of his deadly tentacles in her direction. She didn't even have time to scream as she prepared herself for the deathly blow, closing her eyes tightly. Hearing Inuyasha cry out her name, from the distance made her wince in anticipation of what was going to happen. The pain she thought would follow never came, 'Inuyasha?' she questioned, opening her eyes seeing none other then Sesshoumaru between her and where Naraku was once standing. He had Tokijin to redirect Naraku's tentacles, "Sesshoumaru?" Was all she could muster out of her lips, 'he saved me' she said to herself.

Sesshoumaru looked back over his armless shoulder, his cold amber eyes narrowing upon her form, "Do not think that this action will happen again, you were merely in my way of an open shot to Naraku" he said firmly.

Kagome gave him a sour look and she thought, 'geeze, he's worse then Inuyasha' she paused and softened her glare, "I appreciate the help in any case, weather it was intentional or not." Yet Sesshoumaru did not reply to her subtle gratitude as he sprinted off into the direction he saw Naraku fled. Kouga followed him next, as did Kikyo with her Soul Collectors.

Kagome looked back to Inuyasha who was running towards her, 'Oy wench, how did you let yourself run out of arrows like that!?" Kagome only looked irritated by his lecturing, "I'm sorry that my quiver can only hold so many arrows Inuyasha! It's not a form of infinite power like you or your Tetsusaiga!!"

"Keh" was all he could defend himself with, "well we better get moving before I lose his sent." Yet deep down in his heart, he was relieved that Kagome was okay.

END FLASHBACK

His now chocolate eyes occasionally averted from the walls to Kagome as the flashback continued to roll in his head, finding himself an idiot for allowing Kagome to come along when he knew that she could have been hurt or killed; yet she continued to argue that it was no different then before. There's always been a risk of getting hurt from day one and she accepted those risks.

Inuyasha could have ended the argument with a simple sentence, yet everyone around them would have heard, and he wanted to keep what he knew to him, and Kagome. Until the time was right, 'Sesshoumaru had to of noticed it to, or he might not of been so helpful.'

He had never been so scared in his life then in the moments that Naraku's tentacles would of decided the fate of Kagome, and the new life growing inside of her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yeah this is a bit rusty. I haven't written a fan fic in a long time people. So I leave it at a cliffy and make you beg for more. Evil grin Not really, just until Friday, at the latest.


End file.
